Seasons
by bluestarlove
Summary: As the seasons go by, Yuki and kyo's relationship evolves until a special suprise pops up. Will they break under the stresses of being together,a new addition, and Akito? First fruits basket fan fic :  MPreg
1. Summer

I've been reading fruits basket fanfiction for a while and I kinda wanted to try out one of my own with my favorite pairing Yuki and Kyo! This is going to have some boy on boy action so if ya don't like, no one's forcing you, don't read. Now on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket (tear tear)

Everything about him was beautiful and perfect, and I hated him for it as much as I loved him for it. He was always so gracious and unblemished. He had a fan club the size of a small army, and he was the student council president with the wonderful grades.

But under all that, I still worried about him. Sometimes when his mask slipped away for just a moment I saw it. The pain, the fear and the despair he felt so deeply that his soul was hollow, and maybe that's why he hid it.

He looked at me and sighed and signaled me to follow him upstairs. We'd just finished dinner and the dishes were all finished and put away. I climbed up the steps behind him after waiting for a little while then slid into his room, closing the door behind me. He was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall and smiling somberly when he saw me. It was one of those moments where his mask was slipping off and I could see everything he was hiding.

"I always wonder Yuki, what's under that perfect mask that you hide behind…"

"Nothing." I sat next to him and kissed his cheek. "What do you mean nothing?"

"Kyo, exactly what I said. Nothing. There is nothing there. Sometimes I believe Akito's words. That I'm nothing, and I'm going to be alone and that my only purpose is to be by his side. I don't want to hear it, but I can't help but wonder if it's true."I sighed and turned his head gently towards me, "You're not alone, and you have me. I love you Yuki. I can always tell that you doubt me a-"

"Of course I doubt you Kyo! No one can love me, I'm ugly and pitiful. You think you love me, Kyo. But you haven't realized how pitiful and boring I am yet, and once you do, you'll leave. You don't-"

"Stop pushing me away!" he started crying and I kissed him gently then wrapped my arms around him. We fought like this constantly. Not about the same things about all kinds of things, but this fight was different. He had let me in this time, but then quickly tried to push me out but I wouldn't let him. I finally told him that I knew what he was doing. "If I let you in, how do I know you won't hurt me later?"

"Because I love you, what else is there to it? Yuki, let me in, trust me because I will never hurt you. No matter what happens I will protect you and when you're broken I'll fix you." He kissed me hard and I responded aggressively. "Love me Kyo." I pushed him down to the bed and hovered my lips over his for a second just looking him in the eyes, searching for anything amiss. When I saw nothing I plunged into a deep kiss, exploring his mouth, he tried to fight for dominance, but this is one thing I could beat him at.

When I finally came up for air, I was topless and my hair was a mess while Yuki had a few buttons missing with my hands caressing and petting the smooth pale skin I found underneath.

I recovered my breath first, and started sucking on the junction between his jaw and neck, right below the ear nipping it occasionally as I indulged in the soft whimpers of pleasure coming from him. I impatiently fumbled with the buttons on his shirt wanting to rid him of his excess clothing.

He moaned breathlessly as I licked his pert nipples, and gently teased his growing erection. "K-Kyo, skip the games, I want you. Please…" I stripped off my trousers and boxers as well as his and slid two of my fingers into his mouth. "suck." He swirled his tongue around them and sucked sensually, never breaking eye contact. I felt my erection getting harder as he stared at me with those clouded over eyes.

I slipped them out of his mouth and put one finger at his entrance. I was shocked to find that he wasn't tight at all. My finger slid in easily and he didn't even wince. I slid in another that fit in with only slightly more difficulty, but I still made a scissoring motion and stretched him out.

"Yuki, I thought you were a virgin…not that you weren't allowed to do as you wish but I'm just surprised." He looked away and unshed tears glistened in his eyes threatening to fall. "I haven't been a virgin since I was 8. You think Akito only talks to me when I go to the main house?" the tears fell and I kissed him and positioned myself at his entrance. I thrust in all the way to the hilt and we both breathed unevenly. His hot tightness encompassed my arousal and I was shivering from the pleasure.

"Kyo, move." I thrust in and out of him rhythmically. "Harder, Kyo" I thrust harder and faster, feeling the pressure coil up in my stomach before I released into him hard. He groaned as he came between our stomachs. I stayed inside for a moment, catching my breath before pulling out of him.

"Shower?" he nodded. We showered together kissing and cleaning at the same time and enjoyed the heat between us that burned like the summer sun.

Soo… how was it? I'll continue if anyone likes it so hit me up with some reviews :-) thanks guys!


	2. Fall

Second chappy, it's time for a bit of that good old fashioned angst, but I'm a fan of all that sweet fuzzy fluff, so there'll be a mix.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba :(

Fall

(Yuki's POV)

We were breaking and I knew it, but with every fiber of my being I didn't want to believe it, to let it happen. But regardless of how much I tried to deny it, all I had to do was look into Kyo's eyes to see all the stress and worry building up in him. I sighed softly then went to lie next to him on his bed.

"Yuki, how long?" I closed my eyes and intertwined our fingers. "I don't know. Hatori is running the test in two days." He pulled his hand out of mine and sat up. "Yuki, you can't. Please listen to me. You can't. There is no way in hell that Akito isn't going to find out, and if you honestly think we can hide this then there are some seriously delusional thoughts running through your head."

I sighed, Hatori was dead wrong about Kyo's reaction. "I don't want to get rid of the baby. I don't want to take away its life just because it would be the convenient thing to do, the easy way out." He rolled his eyes. "Akito will kill it. He'll break you. What if our baby is born with the curse? What if he's a monster?" I stood up and felt the tears threatening to fall out of my eyes.

"Then I'll love him, even if no one else does. I'll protect him with everything I have. I'll be the person he can run to when he's scared or talk to when he's alone. I'll be the person he can trust. Since clearly his father isn't interested." He stood right in front of me and glared. "You know damn well this isn't about me."

"Kyo, it's your fucking child! How could this not be about you? You keep giving me excuses, about Akito, about the curse, I'm too young, but you know it's really because you don't want it."

"I never said I didn't want it Yuki. Don't put words into my fucking mouth!"

"But you never said you wanted it! Sometimes it's what you don't say that counts." He slapped me hard and the tears finally fell. "Get out, Yuki. I don't want to see you right now."  
"Kyo, why would you… why don't you want it?"

"This family isn't exactly known for happy days, and perfect families. I don't want to bring another person into this world just so they can suffer."

"They won't. I w-"  
"Yuki, there is this thing called reality, that I'm not sure if you've heard of, but it's really important that you're aware of it at all times." He grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me hard, before pulling away and hugging me.

"Please, Yuki. Listen to me; you're going to get hurt. I don't want that for you, and every time you come back from there hurt, I just… I don't even know what do sometimes. So don't do this." I leaned my head against his chest and put a hand on my slightly enlarged stomach. "I want something in my life to just work out for once."

He put his head on top of mine and sighed.

"I know."

And just like trees in the fall, we let our worries fall to the floor, if only for a little while.


	3. Winter

The last chapter gave me that fuzzy feeling like everything's going to be okay. But will it?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Furuba.

Winter

(Kyo's POV)

He lay on the bed, the only evidence of his continuing existence, the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He looked so fragile and like if you so much as touched him, he would shatter into so many pieces. Then maybe his outside would match his heart at this point.

I'd warned him about what Akito would do to him if he found about this child. I was the monster of the family, an abhorrence of nature, and Yuki was the beautiful prince destined to be trapped by Akito's side. Our relationship went against everything Akito thought, so there was no way the baby would be accepted.

Akito had beaten Yuki so badly, that when I saw him after, I thought he was going to die. Our baby had not survived and all that was left was a neat, red line of stitches on Yuki's lower abdomen. I didn't want to think about Yuki's reaction when he woke up, and I didn't even want to explain it to him.

Just as that thought passed my mind, his pretty violet eyes opened, and he looked at me confused. "Kyo…is the baby okay?" I didn't answer him, but after he slid his hand over his stomach I didn't need to. He kept moving his hand around looking for the bump that no longer existed.

"No…no, Kyo, please no…"

He sat up slowly and looked down at his once again perfectly flat stomach, he buried his face in his hands and cried quietly, occasionally whimpering or calling my name. I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry.

"Why? Kyo, why can't we be happy for once in our lives? I wish Akito would just hurry up and die, I'm sick of him ruining me. He killed it, Kyo! He took it away from me, how could he! How dare he fucking think he can take away the life we created! Kyo…" His voice faded away and he started crying again, leaning against me, his hands bunched up in my shirt.

"I didn't want this to happen either, Yuki. You should have listened to me 2 months ago, when I told you this was dangerous."

He pulled away from me and glared. "We just lost our kid, and all you can do is say 'I told you so'? What the HELL is wrong with you. I know what you told me, I'm not stupid; I knew every goddamned word of what you said was true. But sometimes the truth hurts, so I ignored it Kyo. I just wanted to hope, to dream, to for once have one of my stories end happily."

"I didn't mean it like that Yuki. I worry about you, I hate seeing you hurt. I'd rather you didn't dream, rather than have it forcibly taken away from you. That way, I don't have to see you hurt. I don't have to see you cry, I don't have to watch you break."

He closed his eyes and lay back down. "Kyo, what is the point of life without dreams, thoughts, and hopes. It's just another process that you go through the motions of until the final end. Do you want to see me like that? I would never want to see you like that? I love your heart, every part of it, even the dark, scary parts, which hurt me. So love my heart, because mine loves you. Let me have my dreams, because I don't want to go through the motions."

His words were vibrant and warm, but his eyes were cold, like a cold winter, harsh and cutting.


	4. Spring

It's been a while hasn't it? Thought I'd finish this, enjoy

Disclaimer: Still don't own Furuba

(Yuki's POV)

We were in the forest, the trees and flowers coming back to life after the cold winter that cut them down. But they survived, and went on to grow again as spring came.

Kyo and I were lying on the forest floor, holding hands with our eyes closed. Kyo hadn't really been saying much, so I was trying to make up for him, talking about inane topics like school work, the weather, and what I wanted for dinner.

"Yuki, talk to me."

"I am, talking to you Kyo."

"I don't mean about your student council nonsense, I mean about the baby. You haven't said a word about it since the day you lost it. It's almost like you're pretending it didn't happen. If you really want to move on from it, then you have to get closure. This means, visit the graveyard, and tell me how you really feel."

"Kyo, I felt, I feel horrible about it. I don't want to see the gravestone. It's tangible, solid proof that it happened, and even though I know it did, I think it'll only be a painful reminder." He stood up and held out his hand to help me up."Let's go." I nodded and he led me for about a mile up the road to a temple where there was a small cemetery. He brought me to a small light blue headstone with the name Hikari Sohma on it. I took a deep breath and waited for the tears to come, but I was surprisingly calm.

I kneeled down and ran my hand over the top of it and started to sing. The lullaby just tore its way out of my throat before I could think about it and that's when the tears came, but I was smiling. I understood what Kyo meant about closure now. I stood up and hugged him tightly, just sobbing against his chest.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, I love you." I let him go and looked at the little headstone one last time before walking away, hand in hand with Kyo.

The snow melted off my heart and I came back to life as the plants did in the spring.

**And boom, it's done :) I'm actually kind of proud of this story and I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are love and are appreciated thanx guys - bluestarlove**


End file.
